


Fic February - 20

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twenty of fic February. In which Gallagher Family Movie Night is really fuckin' gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 20

                Fiona had asked Ian to invite Mickey over to watch a movie with them and stay over, and Ian had insisted he would never say yes to that because he knew Mickey and Mickey didn’t do _dates_ much less _dates with the family_. Fiona had essentially threatened him in a variety of creative and cruel ways until he said he’d ask and well, here we are today.

 

                “’Family movie night’?” Mickey asked, an eyebrow cocked as if the very idea had to be a joke. “Sounds fuckin’ gay.”

 

                “It’s not, I promise. Fiona wants to get to know you beyond ‘that filthy kid who keeps hurting Ian’,” Ian could see how pleased Mickey seemed to be with that description (aside from the last part hopefully) so Ian kept going. “You gotta give her some reason to like you.”

 

                “I don’t need some cunt’s fuckin’ approval,” Mickey grumbled.

 

                “She’s not _some cunt_ ,” Ian said, giving Mickey a shove as he walked past him. He bent down to stack boxes of fruit snacks on a low shelf and Mickey whistled, appreciating the view. “She’s the closest thing to a mom I’ve got and now that she knows I’m with a guy I want her to like him.”

 

                “Does she knows it’s me?” Mickey asked.

 

                “Yeah. Can’t say she’s thrilled about it, but she’s been with her share of sketchy guys and if she says shit that’s the card I’ll be playing,” Ian replied.

 

                “So I’m a sketchy guy?” Mickey grinned a little crookedly.

 

                “The sketchiest,” Ian said, then went on. “Which is why I need you to come over and sort of behave.”

 

                “You don’t fuckin’ want me to behave,” Mickey scoffed. “You like me bein’ an asshole. Wouldn’t hang around with me if you didn’t. My ass ain’t that great, so there’s gotta somethin’ else.”

 

                “Debatable,” Ian said and Mickey tossed a lime at him, which he caught no problem and stacked on the shelf with all the other limes. “Will you at least think about it, Mick?”

 

                “Yeah, whatever,” Mickey said and that was the end of the discussion.

 

-

 

                Four days and a variety of sexual favours later found Mickey sitting between Ian and the arm of the couch in the Gallagher family’s living room. Fiona was in the next room making popcorn and Ian’s younger siblings were sitting in other parts of the room, except Lip who was upstairs putting Liam down for bed.

 

                Fiona bustled back into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn and set it down on the coffee table, then went over to the DVD player.

 

                “Fiona, can we watch Scarface?” Carl asked, snagging the popcorn off the table and shoveling a huge handful of it into his mouth.

 

                “No, Carl, I already picked out a movie for tonight,” she said, popping a DVD out of a rental case and putting it into the player.

 

                “Ooh, what movie?” Debbie asked, snuggling down in her blanket on the floor.

 

                “Brokeback Mountain,” Fiona replied, practically beaming and Ian sputtered, nearly choking on the beer he was drinking. Mickey thumped him on the back a couple of times.

 

                “Is that the one…?” Mickey asked and Ian nodded.

 

                “The gay cowboy movie, yeah,” Ian said, flopping back against the couch and draining his beer. He’d need to switch to hard liquor soon when Mickey inevitably dumped him for this.

 

                “I just want you to know I support you,” Fiona said, leaning forward on the couch to look past Ian to Mickey. Ian snuck a glance at Mickey and saw that he seemed blank, like maybe he was numb with shock. Ian was tense, ready to go after Mickey when he finally came to his senses and bolted.

 

                Mickey finally reacted, taking a drink from his bottle of beer. He didn’t comment for a long time and Fiona took that as her cue to start up the movie. He didn’t comment at all until the tent scene, when he mumbled; “What a little bitch.”

 

                “…what, Mickey?” Lip asked. (He’d practically fallen over laughing when he came downstairs to find the Gallaghers plus Mickey watching the gay cowboy movie.)

 

                “All the whining and cringing. He took it like a fuckin’ pussy,” Mickey said, and the three eldest Gallaghers looked over at him like he’d grown a second head. He noticed all their stares and shrugged it off, lighting a smoke. “Just sayin’, is all.”

 

                He shared his smoke with Ian and when Ian tried to hold his hand Mickey pushed the touch off and mumbled ‘fuck off, that’s gay, even for you’ and Ian was relieved. He enjoyed the warm line that Mickey became against his side and he especially liked the smile Fiona gave him when the credits rolled and Mickey was fast asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
